Dream World
by Shimaira
Summary: Your name is Aislinn and you live in 2005 and you’re a BIG Sesshoumaru fan... Only Kagome herself made up the InuYasha series, always telling people that it’s NOT an autobiography, but she just likes to have herself playing the main role.
1. Chapter 1

You live in 2005 and you're a BIG Sesshoumaru fan... Only Kagome herself made (up) the Inu-Yasha series, always telling people that it's NOT an autobiography, but she just likes to have herself playing the main role.

Some background info: Your name is Aislinn (Celtic for Dream), you're 16 years old, B-day 21 June (yes, that's on Litha ) You live in the Netherlands (that's in Europe) (so yes, you look different from Japanese girls ) you have green/brown eyes and your hair is middle length brown, but you just collourd it maroon/red. Your mother's brother married a Japanese girl and she taught you Japanese when you were young, you liked it so much you even went to a Japanese school.

You wake up slowly, cold and stiff. You feel a cold breeze and you clutch your blanket... at least, if it were there. You slowly open your eyes and reach out for your blanket, when you realize you're not in your room. Shocked you bolt upright, a headache followed with dizziness. You look down to see no blanket, or even any kind of clothing. Your vision is clouded, but you can see trees and a sky, the leaves on the ground and the grass. The dizziness increases and you let yourself fall to the ground, letting out a groan of pain. The cold is getting to you fast and you begin to shiver, you wonder were you are and listen to your surroundings. You can feel your head thumping and you wonder what happened… You open your eyes again, but your vision is still blurry. You can hear the wind in the trees and you close your eyes again, you begin to notice that not only your vision is blurry and your head hurts, but your whole body seems in pain… It's like you've been run over with a truck. You are getting very cold and curl up, feeling pain through your whole body. Your head starts to thumb harder and you almost scream. You suddenly feel a presents and open your eyes slowly, you can see a blurry tall figure coming to you slowly. You try to focus your eyes, but they won't… You see that the tall figure has stopped a few metres away from you and it looks like it's taken off his (or her) clothes. Then the figure comes closer again and you try to move away, but the pain is so strong that you let out another yelp. You then feel a warm piece of clothing going over your head and that you're being picked up. You open your eyes and look in a familiar face.

"L... Lord Ses.. shoumaruuuuu…..?" The man raises an eyebrow and you blink your eyes; yes... those are red striped and a blue moon... You see the moon reflecting in his silver hair. You begin to mutter and your mind is doing overtime... "No... It can't be him... I'm dreaming... I'm not in the woods; I went to bed right after that hot shower and cup of tea... It must be a dream... A very cool dream... Why the pain... What's with my eyes... Why did he give me his shirt... Is this a joke... He can't be real..." At this your headache starts to get even worse and your head just can't handle the situation anymore and everything starts to get black and you pass out.

You slowly open your eyes; you feel warm and comfy and snuggle back in your pillow still sleepy... You can hear a fire and you open your eyes immediately, your vision is ok now and you see a campfire, a girl is lying next to it on a blanky and a green man next to her. You bolt up at the thought that it wasn't a dream, but you notice you're being pushed down and you turn your head. It al happened so fast that the pain just comes now and you let out a little scream, but you still turn your head and you see the man from earlier. You notice you're lying on a white fluffy thing. He looks at you and begins to fire questions at you "Who are you, how do you know me, what are you doing here and what are you?" You feel your head thumping and the same questions from earlier are making it even worse... "This can't be real..." you begin to mutter, and look in his eyes, there beautiful gold and before you knew it you are lost in them. You notice it and you shake your head a bit... "Are you really Lord Sesshoumaru?" you ask the man, he doesn't anser right away and you just wait "Yes, I am Lord Sesshoumaru... Now anser my questions." You blink and you decide to go along. "My name is Aislinn and I know you cos you're pretty famous where I come from. I don't know how I came here; I just woke up here and... EVERYTHING HURTS LIKE HELL... And what do you mean with WHAT are you?" He just looks at you with his famous emotionless eyes and you almost get lost again, but then he says "You smell like a human, but you look different somehow... I can feel a strange kind of power in you and it feels like there two of you here..."

You are now completely puzzled and you try to move your hands to your face, but a huge pain goes through your arm. You let out another pain yelp and the pain in your arm is followed with another outburst of a headache. Sesshoumaru looks at you, and if you knew if he was going to ask, you said "My whole body hurts and I have the biggest headache ever..." He raises a brow and asks "Were do you come from?" you let out a little giggle, this is insane you think... "I'm from a little country in Europe called the Netherlands, but if this would be real I would be in Japan, probably 500 years before I even was born..." You now begin to giggle some more, that's it, I've lost it you think. Sesshoumaru looks at you and grabs your chin "So you're from the future, like that wench of my brother?" you look at him "giggle I guess, but were I come from this was all a story... Demons never existed; time travel is still a fantasy... So that wench Kagome never could have came here and you would never existed..." He looks at you puzzled "Are you ok?" You giggle again and anser "You see, in my time there stories of you... well, actually there about your half brother, but they are just stories.. There not real and there's no such thing as time travel... Ow... how did I get here... my home is not only on the other end of the damn world, but also 500 years in the future!" He still looks puzzled and your giggles have stopped and were replaced with acceptation... "Eh.. Lord Sesshoumaru... Were did you find me?" He looks at you and lets go of your chin. "Your confusion maybe correct... I noticed your presents out of nowhere... It was like you just appeared, when I went to look I was planning to kill the one that sneaked up on me... When I came closer I noticed you were human. I felt power and saw you were in pain and you didn't have any cloths on. I just couldn't let you die from the cold, Rin was awake and waiting and she..." you smiled at him and he just stopped with speaking and raised his brow "What's so funny?" "I was quit a fan of the stories and you were caring about Rin in them and even were the hell I'm now, you care about here too." You smiled and Sesshoumaru just looked at you "Do you know much about me?" you kept smiling and anserd "I know a lot of the stories from my time.. I have no clue if they are the same as were I am now... Is this all real?" You saw that his eyes shined for a fraction of a second and he grabbed your chin once more "I know I'm real and I noticed that you're real, if you feel pain and cold it must be enough for you to know too." You just get a headache again, it must be real I fell asleep and woke up still here... Sesshoumaru lets go of your chin and says "Now tell me why you are in pain." "I wish I knew... M'lord" you add quickly, remembering how he could react. You were still a bit confused that this was real and you had enough pain for the moment. "Good, keep showing respect." Sesshoumaru says with a small grin.

Normally you wouldn't act like that, but you wouldn't want to get "Lord Fluffers" mad and yourself pinned to a tree... You let your chin slide out of his hand and you lie down. "Lord Sesshoumaru... Could I stay here until I find a way home?" You look at him with a smile and puppy eyes... He frowns "I don't know about that yet, just sleep for now and heal..." you do as told and you feel his arm around you, you open your eyes a bit... You have been thinking, if Rin's here, he would have only one arm. You peek and see that you're right... This is just freaky you think and close your eyes again... You still feel his arm around you and you begin to wish you had two around you... You snuggle up the fluffy thing again and his arm stays in place, you feel extremely comfortable and begin to fantasise a second arm around you, you can almost feel it and in your mind you could see the arm too, a small cloud was around his shoulder and moved down slowly, revealing flesh of a new arm. You smiled in your half-sleep. The cloud was now almost at his new elbow and you could feel his grasp on you tighten, bringing you out of focus for a second. Then you heard a scream and jolted up and got punished by pains and a headache. Rin was awake and pointed at Sesshoumaru, her face confused. You looked at Sesshoumaru and you saw that he was looking at his shoulder, confused and then at you. You looked at it too; his whole upper arm was back, with a piece of his lower arm too...


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru looked at you and you felt scared... "How..." you begin, but Sesshoumaru yells at Rin "RIN! Be quiet..." Rin stops screaming "Wake Jaken and let him make some breakfast..." he looks at you "for two..." You are even more confused now. He looks at you "I want to talk to you, in private... Get up." You nod weakly and try to stand up, but instead you yelp out in pain and collapse on the ground. Sesshoumaru signed and grabbed your wrist "Get up!" "I can't.. Everything hurts..." you try to reason, but he pulls you up and you scream out in pain. Your legs can't carry your weight and you collapse, only being held up by Sesshoumaru. "I can't stand, M'Lord..." He gives you an evil glare and then picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, knocking the breath out of you.

Sesshoumaru walked into the forest and dropped you next to a tree, making you yelp in pain. "You weird human, tell me about your powers." "I.. I didn't even know I had powers..." you try to reason, he grabs your chin and looks in your eyes, he looks so deep that you are feeling hypnotised. "How did you give me an arm? A half arm?" "I don't know M'Lord..." "Tell me what you did!" He know pins you to the tree and you feel all kinds of pain going through your body. "I just... I was half asleep and I saw your shoulder and I wanted... I saw this cloud going around your shoulder... A new arm... Came out the cloud..." you were almost choking now and he let go of you, letting you fall on the ground... "Why is it only a half arm?" he says emotionless "Rin woke me, I guess..." you say, still in pain and gasping for breath.

He signed and picked you up bridal-style "You better heal soon, I'm not planning to carry you." You looked at him surprised "Does that mean you are going to let me stay?" "If you give me the other half of my arm back too, I'll think about it..." You were so glad when you heard this, you hugged him and Sesshoumaru stopped walking. You let go of his neck and you could feel your cheeks burning up. Sesshoumaru just raised a brow and started walking again. Sesshoumaru puts you down, gently, and you get attacked by Rin the moment Sesshoumaru stands up. "Did you just gave Lord Sesshoumaru his arm back? What's you're name? I'm Rin, how old are you? You look funny, are you human? Do you have powers? Where... " "Rin, take it easy." Sesshoumaru interferes. "Erm, I'm Aislinn, I'm 16... I'm human yes... I have no idea how I gave Sesshoumarua-sama a new arm... What else did you ask?" "You look funny, were you from?" Rin says with a sweet voice. She touches your nose and you giggle. "That's exactly the right question. (Rin now touches the skin next to your eyes) To be precise, I come from a very far country on the other side of the world, and lets say... 500 years into the future." Rin just stares at you. Jaken wobbles up to you and Rin with two plates, there some rice and a baked fish on it. You take the plate from him and thank him "weird human..." mutters Jaken.

Sesshoumaru whacks Jaken hard to the ground "This human gave me an arm, show a little respect." "Sorry, M'Lord..." Jaken mutters, you want to respond, but Sesshoumaru suddenly says "Quiet, all of you!" and you close your mouth, Sesshoumaru stands up and unsheds Tokijin. Suddenly you feel a breeze passing you and you freeze, you look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is holding an arrow between his fingertips and he breaks it. He looks in the forest, light is shining through the trees, the sun is just getting up. You look in the forest and then you feel Rin coming closer to you and she holds you. Thinking she's scared you hold her too and Rin smiles at you. Another arrow is going your way and Sesshoumaru grabs it again and breaks it. "I know you're there, stop hiding you cowards!" he snaps. You hear rustles in the bushes and you see someone standing there, and then another figure appears, and another. You feel shivers going over your back and Sesshoumaru raises Tokijin. "What do you want?" he says. The figures step into the light...


	3. Chapter 3

You recognized the figures, Inu-yasha, Kagome (witch bow and a new arrow in her hand), Sango, Kirara, Miroku and even Shippo. You sigh... I should have known... Inu-Yasha takes word "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? And what are you doing with that... Human girl?" "That's none of your business little brother." Kagome aims her arrow, "Why is she wearing your clothes? You didn't..." Inu-Yasha interferes "She's not from around here is she?" he looks at you with a weird look and you are getting annoyed by this... You look at Sesshoumaru "Shall I tell them M'Lord?" Sesshoumaru doesn't respond, and you take this as a yes. "I'm from Europe, year 2006." Kagome's mouth drops and the rest follows. Miroku says something "You're human, but how come I sense so much power and... there's something else..." Kagome says "That's... a few years in the future even from my time! And I can tell your not Japanese." Your annoyed by this remark, but before you could snap at Kagome, Inu-Yasha has to speak again "So you have two human girls now Sesshoumaru? Isn't that cute." Sesshoumaru takes a fighting pose. Kagome yells "NO NOT AGAIN! DON'T FIGHT! YOU ALMOST KILLED INU-YASHA LAST TIME!" Inu Yasha freezes up. He's all pist now and yells at Kagome "NO HE DIDN'T! HE JUST HAD ONE GOOD HIT AT ME!" Kagome yells back at Inu-Yasha and this goes on for a few minutes and Sesshoumaru sat down, ignoring it all. You just watched the fight, you really enjoyed this and you knew that any min... "OSUWARI!" BAM You smiled evilly, Inu-Yasha hit the ground face first and you could hear him swear, Kagome responded to this with " OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!" Inu-Yasha was a few inches underground now and he tried to sit (a NORMAL sit ) he grunted. Kagome was all proud at this and she looked at you "If you're from the future, how did you came here?" "That's just it, I don't know... I just woke up here, with a lot of pain..." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "And you... helped her?" Sesshoumaru just nods and looks at his brother again.

Kagome gives Inu-Yasha an evil glare as a warning, and then turns to you with a smile "Why are you wearing Sesshoumaru's Haori top?" you blush and say "I woke up here, and I didn't had anything on..." "Ooow..." Kagome responds. Miroku suddenly walks up to you and takes your hand, you know what's going to happen and you give him a deadly glare "If you are going to ask what I'm thinking you're going to ask, I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" He ignores this remark and comes closer to you "You are so special, will you bare my child?" (Gang Anime fall)

"NO!" You scream, and you wanted to kick him, but since you couldn't stand you hit him were it hurts most with your fist. Miroku fell to the ground and yelled "OUCH" with a very high-pitched voice. Sango walkt to him and pulled him away. "He always asks that..." Sango mutters. "Well, he asked the wrong girl this time... AND HOW DARE HE ASK ME WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" you snap "Whaaa... whats yoooour nameeh theen..." You hear Miroku mutter, still with a high voice. "My name is Aislinn. And if you dare to ask me to bare your child again, I'm not responsible for the consequences." Miroku anserd something you couldn't understand. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru "Lord Sesshoumaru, can I play with Jaken?" "Yes you can Rin, but stay with Jaken and don't wonder of." He says toneless "Thank you M'Lord" and Rin dashes off, Jaken following her. Suddenly Miroku jumps up and looks at you "I KNOW IT KNOW! I sense two souls! You're a human with two souls!" Now everybody looks at you with big eyes, except Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha, they were still having their little staring contest and you could see Sesshoumaru winning. Inu-Yasha said (still staring at his brother) "So she has two souls and great power... Looks like we found out what you want from her Sesshoumaru." you look at Inu-Yasha with so much force, he actually turns his head to look at you "I wouldn't care if that was the reason." Now all eyes are on you (yes, even Sesshies) Kagome says "Don't you want to go home then?" "I, I do... But... I don't even know who I got here, let alone how to get out of here... And... well..." you look at Sesshoumaru. "You could go through the well, maybe you'll go to your time." Kagome offers "I don't know... I don't want to leave, but I want to know what happened to my parents too..." Sesshoumaru speaks "Your not leaving, you may go to your time to get some of your stuff, but you will come back." you look at Sesshoumaru "That would be great M'Lord"

Sesshoumaru walks to you and picks you up bridal style. "WHEN DID YOU GREW A NEW ARM!" Inu-Yasha screams, the whole gang now looking at Sesshoumaru's half arm and then at you "That's none of your business." Sesshoumaru says toneless. "Rin, Jaken!" He suddenly yells. A few seconds later Rin is jumping in front of Sesshoumaru, she is holding a lot of flowers and she holds them in front of you "There for you Aislinn-san!" "Thank you Rin." you say with a smile and you take the flowers, revealing that it's a flower necklace. You put the flowers around you're neck and you see Jaken coming out of the forest... Rin starts to giggle and you see that Jaken is completely covered in flowers; you even see a yellow flower sticking out of his ear. You start to giggle too and Jaken walks up too Sesshoumaru "Sorry M'Lord, I fell over some flowers..." He gives Rin an evil glare and starts to pick the flowers of, forgetting the one I his ear. Sesshoumaru looks at Jaken and says "Your lucky I have my hands full..." and he places his foot on Jakens head "IM SORRY M'LORD!" he starts to mutter "Sesshoumaru, leave the toad. He has enough punishment already; he is your servant you know..." Inu-Yasha interferes. Sesshoumaru lets a low growl out and lowers his foot, squishing Jaken and then walks to Inu-Yasha. "You filthy little hanyou, you will keep out of my business." Sesshoumaru bends over to put you on the ground, but Kagome yells "NO FIGHTING! OSUWARI!" and Inu-Yasha falls to the ground, Sesshoumaru stands straight again and looks at his brother in the dirt. "Come Rin, Jaken." he says "Yes M'Lord!" Rin says joyful. She jumps and turns around in circles a few times before walking normal. Inu-Yasha walks behind the gang and Kagome yells a couple of times at him. You like it in Sesshoumaru's arms and you almost fall asleep.

You seem to have fallen asleep, and Sesshoumaru wakes you and you see the well in front of you. "That was fast." You think. You see Rin playing with Jaken and Shippo. Kagome says "Are you ready Aislinn?" "Erm... I can't quite walk..." "Well, Sesshoumaru can go to then..." Kagome signs. "Then I'm going too! I'm not letting you alone with my brother!" Kagome signs again... The four of you walk to the well and Kagome counts "1...2...3!" and you all jump in. You see the walls sliding by and then you feel your stomach turning and Sesshoumaru lands on the ground silently. He then jumps up and so does Inu-Yasha, with Kagome on his back. You see the sky closing in, and its grey, with red... Sesshoumaru lands on the ground and you look around, you can hear Kagome scream. There red clouds and light is rolling over the barren terrain. Dust gets picked up by the wind. You see a half collapsed building in the distance and for the rest you see only rubble and dust, there's no tree to be seen or anything else green. "Is this what 2006 looks like?" Kagome asks with fear in her voice. "No... I don't know what this is..." A soda can rolls by "...but it is earth..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome picks up the soda can. "Best before August 2007..." she reads. "Then... It must be around 2006, what happened?" You turn white, the last time you watched the news, the whole world was having problems. "I think a nuclear war took place..." you mutter out. Inu-Yasha looks confused "Nokawar what?" "It's a war were people drop... lets just say people poison each other with deadly results." Kagome ansers. "Then what happened to all the water?" says Inu-Yasha, sniffing the air. "I'm going to look around..." and he walks of. Kagome runs after him "WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Suddenly Sesshoumaru turns and he sniffs the air. "We can not stay much longer. I smell poison coming this way. Humans nor Hanyous are able to survive it." he says without emotion. Inu-Yasha responds with a "KEH!" Sesshoumaru start walking in a different direction and you can see that he's closing in on a cliff. Suddenly you freeze in his arms, but he continues to walk till he's at the edge. You can see a whole city, completely in ruins. You see the metal frames and some bricks lying on the ground. Suddenly you notice the huge whole in the ground at the city's edge. You see it climbing down slowly toward the horizon. "That's... That was... an ocean..." you say to Sesshoumaru. "Were did al the water go?" you wonder out loud. You try to look past Sesshoumaru's shoulder and you scream for Kagome and Inu-Yasha to come and look. When they come closer you can see Kagome all white, yet a bit green. "She had to puke..." Inu-Yasha ansers, getting an elbow from Kagome. She starts to tell that they went to the half collapsed building and that they found bones and skulls. Then when Kagome picked up a blanket a pinkish dust came from beneath and she got very sick and had to puke. Then finally they notice the ruined city at the bottom of the cliff and they see the dried up ocean. "What is THAT?" Kagome says, "Is that what I think it is?" and she points at the former sea.

"If you think it's a dried up sea, yes." you anser. "I don't smell any water, only a bit of salt." Inu-Yasha starts. "We have to leave, something is coming." Sesshoumaru suddenly says. "KEH! You're just getting scared." Suddenly an earthquake begins and Kagome almost falls. You're quite happy now, safe in Sesshies arms. Suddenly Kagome screams and you see why. The earth is opening up in front of you and steam is coming out. Then you notice a purple, blackish fog in the distance, but its coming closer fast. "The poison is coming. Lets go." Sesshoumaru says, totally calm. He jumps over the hole and you see Inu-Yasha picking Kagome up. Sesshoumaru stands still at the "well" and turns around, the earth is shaking even more now and more opening in the earth are showing. Inu-Yasha and Kagome land near the well and Kagome screams "WE MUST GO NOW!" and you see why, the fog is only a few yards away and coming closer. You all jump in to the well and you hold on to Sesshoumaru as you look up and just before you were send back, you could see the fog above the well.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and jumped out. You're eyes had to get used to the normal light again and you noticed the air here was different too. Kagome and Inu-Yasha also came out of the well and you saw the surprised faces of the gang. "What?" you ask them. Miroku ansers "You... You all just jumped in... You went down and jumped up..." "You were gone for only two seconds..." Sango adds.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome looks confused. "But how could that happen? We were in that... place for several minutes!" Kagome tells everything that happened and meanwhile Sesshoumaru just sat down and looked at Rin and Jaken playing. Actually it was more Rin playing with Jaken, cos Jaken was just trying to avoid flowers. Sesshoumaru had sat you down next to a tree and you just grinned at the stupid toad and Inu-Yasha and Kagome fighting again, cos Kagome wanted to go back. After a few minutes and a few sits Inu-Yasha finally agreed to go back with Kagome. Kagome shouted to you that she would bring back some clothes for you, but before you could respond she and Inu-Yasha already jumped in the well. The silvery hair of Inu-Yasha just went down when you saw him jump out again, with a very pale Kagome in his arms. You said "Sango... Did you mean this with the two second gone thingy?" Sango looked pale and she just nodded. Inu-Yasha yelled "Kagome is very sick! We have to help her!"

The gang gathered around Kagome and you tried to watch. You heard Kagome puke and Inu-Yasha walked away. Sango responded with something you couldn't hear and Inu-Yasha said something about demon smell. You suddenly noticed Sesshoumaru was gone, but when you saw Rin above a green (and a bit toadisch) flower hill you didn't worry. Miroku asked Inu-Yasha what happened and he said "We went back and we ended up in a destroyed place. The earth was open and lava and boiling water was everywhere and there was a lighting storm in the distance. Suddenly Kagome began coughing and I smelled poison... So I picked up Kagome and went back." Kagome was still puking and Miroku stood up to get some herbs. Sango said "I think you got her out of there just in time, she's badly poisoned." Suddenly Kagome bolted upright and looked at you "YOU DESTROYED THE FUTURE!" she pointed at you "ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU CAME HERE AND NOW THE FUTURE IS DESTROYED!" You were shocked at her sudden outburst and Sango tried to calm her. "It's not your fault, she's delusional..." "IM NOT DELUSIONAL! SHE CAME HERE OUT OF NOWHERE AND SOMEHOW SHE ESCAPED WHAT EVER HAPPENED IN THE FUTURE! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AND NOW THE WHOLE FUTURE IS DESTROYED!" And Kagome started crying. "I CANT EVEN GO HOME NOW!" you were still shocked and Inu-Yasha held Kagome down cos she was now kicking and trying to get up. "ITS YOU'RE FAULT!" she screamed between cries. You finally screamed something back at her "ITS NOT MY FAULT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Miroku came back with some herbs and everybody tried to calm Kagome. You were just steaming right now and suddenly you were lifted off the ground and you gave a little surprised scream. "We're leaving." was Sesshoumaru's cold response. "Rin, dig Jaken out. We're going." you saw Jakens head coming up slowly as Rin dug the toad out. He spit out some flowers and he sneezed out three. You laughed, but then Inu-Yasha screamed "WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" he was looking at Sesshoumaru. "I don't need to tell you that." and he turned around and started walking, Rin running and giggling in front of him cos Jaken was chasing her with his staff. Inu-Yasha screamed something to you "YOU'RE GOING WITH MY BROTHER? YOU'RE CRAZY!"

You ignored him and you saw Rin disappearing behind a few bushes. When Jaken came there he got surprised by a flower waterfall. Rin was laughing and you even caught Sesshoumaru's mouth corners a millimetre higher for a second. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. You looked at him for clues, but his face was emotionless. He whistled and a few seconds later a dragon appeared. You recognised the dragon as Ah-Un. "Is that Ah-Un, M'Lord?" you asked Sesshoumaru. He nodded and then told Jaken and Rin to get on. Sesshoumaru sat down in front of Jaken and Rin climbed on in front of him. Sesshoumaru sat you down in front of him, so he could hold on to both you and Rin. Ah-Un took off and you saw the trees slide away beneath you. You were breathless of the beautiful view. You saw mountains and many cliffs. Rin pointed at a huge flower field. "I played there yesterday!" "And I'm sure Jaken played there too..." you said smiling at Rin "Yes he did! He was so pretty!" as pretty as a toad can be, you thought "I covered him in blue and yellow flowers!" Rin continued happy. You could here Jaken mutter something behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru heard it and he made his good arm free and he whacked the toad. Rin talked about flowers for a while and about how she could make Jaken pretty. Suddenly she pointed at the horizon. A huge garden and a lake came into view. Then you saw the castle. "It's so beautiful..." you whispered. "If you feel better, could Aislinn and Rin play with the flowers?" "Sure Rin, and we could bring Jaken too." and you gave her a wink. Rin smiled and you looked at the land and the castle. Ah-Un was landing and he stopped in front of the castle entrance. Jaken got off and wobbled to the side. Sesshoumaru helped you and Rin off. "Can you stand?" he asked while holding on to your arm as you put some weight on your legs. Your knee was too weak and you almost fell. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled you up and carried you away from Ah-Un, who was now taken away by Jaken. Rin was jumping and the castle doors were opened by two servants. You could tell the servants were youkai, they had pointy ears and the hair of the girl was light blue and the boy had dark blue hair. They bowed and greeted the Lord. "Anaya, make the guest room ready and get some clothes for the girl. Oamku, get lunch ready for Rin and Aislinn." "Hai." both servants anserd, they bowed and walked away.

Sesshoumaru walked through a big hall and Rin was all hyper. "Can I go to my room Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said "Oamku will call you when dinner is ready." "Hai, M'Lord." she said and bounced an other hallway in. Sesshoumaru carried you away through a few hallways and up the stairs. He entered a room and you saw Anaya just finishing the bed. Sesshoumaru sat you down on the bed and looked at Anaya "Get her washed and dressed. She needs medications too." "Hai M'Lord." Anaya said and bowed. Sesshoumaru left the room. You looked at the room. The walls were ice blue and the ceiling was dark blue. The floor was made of wood with a dark blue carpet and the bed had blue sheets that went from light to dark blue. There was a closet in the room and a table with a chair. There two doors in the room, Anaya opened the second door and helped you up. You thanked her as she almost carried you to a bathroom. The tub was filled with steamy water. Your toes barely touched the ground as she let you sit down on a chair next to the tub. The bathroom was just like your bedroom. "Ehm... It's Anaya right?" you asked her. "Hai..." "I'm Aislinn, may I ask you what kind of demon you are?" "Sure, I'm an air demon." she said "Oamku is my brother." She got some towels and a kimono out of a closet. You pulled of the Sesshoumaru haori top and climbed into the tub, ignoring your pains. The water was very warm and you smelled the flower scented oil. Anaya walked behind you and you were surprised when you felt her scrubbing your back. "May I ask why the Lord is helping you?" Anaya asked still scrubbing your back. "Well, I don't know really... I think he wants me to give the rest of his arm back..." "You gave him the half arm?" Anaya said surprised. "Were did you find it? It fits so well!" "That's probably because it's his own..." you said. You told Anaya the whole story, how you suddenly woke up in the woods, the meeting with Inu-Yasha and Kagome's freaking out. Meanwhile Anaya was busy in a closet while you washed yourself further. She had some bottles in her hands. "These will help the pain in your muscles go away." and she added some oil out of the bottles into the water. "Ill make you some herbal thee too. I'll be right back." and she walked out of the room, leaving you to soak in the lovely scented water. A few minutes later she came back with some thee and went of again to help with lurch. You stayed in the tub for half an hour before she came back again. She helped you out and you noticed the pain was almost gone and that you could stand with a shoulder to lean on to. You sat down and dried yourself. Anaya gave you some underwear and a plain green with yellow kimono. She made your hair into a small braid. She helped you walk down the many halls and the stairs a big problem, but with her help you managed to get down. She brought you to a dining room and you sat down. Oamku entered with Rin, who was playing with a doll. Rin sat down next to you "Look Aislinn! This is Nyme, my dolly!" The doll had black hair and a pink dress, there was a purple flower in her hair. "Nyme's pretty!" Rin said happy. You smiled.

Anaya and Oamku placed some bread and a big bowl of soup on the table. Rin started to bounce on her seat "Rin loves soup!" You laughed, but you stopped as you saw Sesshoumaru enter with Jaken wobbling behind him. Sesshoumaru sat down at the head of the table. Oamku and Anaya bowed and then they filled two bowls with soup for you and Rin. You looked at Rin and you saw she started eating, she grabbed some bread and took a bite of that too. You followed her lead and started to eat the soup too. It was chicken soup, you loved chicken soup. Your mom always made it herself, and you thought of home...


	6. Chapter 6

You thought of the future... If it was really destroyed, then everyone you know was... dead. You saw your parents and that was enough to make your eyes water and you had to try very hard not to spill any tears. You took a piece of bread and tried to eat some more and you noticed how hungry you were. You said to yourself that you could cry all you want when you went to bed. You didn't want to cry in front of Sesshoumaru or Rin. You ate and thought for a few minutes, letting your eyes dry. Then you decided that you would look across the table, you saw the big bowl of soup and the breadbasket. That was all that was on the table, and then you saw Sesshoumaru. He was doing what you suspected, nothing. He didn't eat nor drink.

You ate 3 bowls of soup and almost every piece of bread. When you were finished you looked at Rin; she was playing with Nyme, braiding her hair. You heard someone enter the room and a servant walked to Sesshoumaru. He was carrying two walking sticks. Sesshoumaru took the sticks and the servant walked away. Sesshoumaru stood up and ordered Jaken to get the servants to clean the table. You looked at Sesshoumaru as he walked to you and Rin. "You will play with Rin for the remainder of the day. Jaken will be watching you, so don't try anything. After dinner I want to examine your powers." He gave you the sticks and walked away. Rin smiled at you "Lets go to the gardens!" You nodded and Rin tried to help you stand up. You were glad to have the walking sticks. You swung through the room and Rin jumped up and down next to you. You saw two servants enter the room and they started cleaning the table and Jaken appeared too. "Jaken-San!" Rin yelled and she ran back and she jumped on him, making Jaken fall to the ground and squishing him.

Jaken was all squished on the ground and groaning, mumbling, panting and moaning. You were laughing so hard you fell, pain went through you're body, but the laughter was stronger. Rin stood up and ran to you. She helped you up. "Let's hide before Jaken-San wakes up!" You were still giggling when Rin helped you up. You stood a bit wobbly with the sticks and Rin grabbed her doll and she lead you out to the gardens. You heard Jaken yelling something in the distance and you smiled. Rin took you to a flower field, with flowers of half a meter high. She sat down and so did you (after some struggling with the sticks). You lay down in the flowers and Rin giggled. You could hear Jaken calling for you and Rin. You put a your finger at your lips. Rin grinned as you grabbed a few flowers and nodded them together real fast. You looked through the flowers and saw Jaken with his back towards you. You aimed and fired the flower bal. It knocked of his little hat and Jaken jumped a meter into the air. You ducked down again, and you saw Rin almost choking on the contained laughter.

You and Rin crawled a bit away from the crime scene, before Jaken would find you two. And you were lucky, because a minute later Jaken was at the crushed flower spot. You and Rin were nodding flowers at a new spot now. You already made five and Rin three. You were now making a special one, you were making the ball just like that, when it would hit Jaken it would explode with flower peddles. You filled the centre of the ball with peddles and then you closed it with a few nods. You and Rin grinned devilish and you two made a whole arsenal, sometimes crawling a bit further because Jaken was getting close again. You were happy that the flowers hid both yours and Rins sent. You and Rin now had a huge pile of flower bombs and you couldn't move to another spot again. You looked at Rin and you grabbed a ball. Rin took one too and you looked at each other. You hold up three fingers, two fingers, one finger and you both bombed Jaken. Two bombs hit, two bombs grab, two bombs hit, two bombs etc. Flower peddles were everywhere and you and Rin were laughing so hard that most bombs were missing now. Then out of nowhere you felt someone tapping your shoulder...

You turned and looked at a girl. She was green and had pointy ears. Her hair looked like it was made out of long grass and flowers with all the colours of the rainbow. She smiled at you and Rin. "Konnichiwa Rin-San." She looked at you "Are you the new girl?" you nodded "I'm Aislinn... Who are you?" you asked the green nymph. "My name is Lakeisha; I take care of the gardens. Normal flowers don't grow so fast or bloom everyday." she smiled. Suddenly you heard Jaken coming closer fast and you and Rin looked at the pile, there were only three balls left. As normal, you two looked at Lakeisha and she smiled. She grabbed all three balls and suddenly they glowed green. They grew four times their size and she gave Rin and you one. Rin had some trouble holding the large flower ball and then you threw yours, followed by Rins ball and Lakeishas. Jaken got hit by yours and was knocked of his feet, then covered in the following two. Lakeisha smiled "I'm going before I get in trouble..." and you and Rin nodded and smiled. She walked away fast and started to work on another flower field, the flowers grew a few inches higher and the colours became more intense.

While you and Rin were looking at Lakeishas work, Sesshoumaru came out of the castle. Suddenly you were lifted into the air and you let out a surprised screech. Sesshoumaru gave Rin a glare and said with a cold voice "Go to your room Rin." "Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama..." and she nodded and took off. You looked up at Sesshoumaru and he dropped you. The pain pulsed through your body. You looked up at Sesshoumaru and you waited for what was coming...


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

You walked over to the balcony and looked outside. The laughter was everywhere as you saw flower pedals dancing in the wind. Hidden between the flowers you saw the girl and Rin playing with the flowers. "So she taught Rin another thing to do with flowers..." you smiled inside as you saw how happy Rin looked. At that moment you didn't care that Jaken was the target of the, how should you call it, flower balls. You saw how Jaken breathed in some of the pedals from the exploding balls and started to cough. He was hit by to other balls and knocked down. You couldn't help to smile, but you only let the moment last two seconds. You saw how one of the servants, who was looking and giggling the whole time, come closer to the girls and she started talking to them. You saw that she took the flower balls and unleashed her power on them, letting hem grow about four times bigger. Jakens had stood up a moment earlier and he saw the three girls, they were standing upright. Jaken suddenly looked at the forest and at that moment a flower ball was unleashed throwing him to the ground and he was covered by the following two. You looked at the forest and you noticed why Jaken looked there, you could smell an ogre coming closer to the castle grounds. You looked at the girls, the servant was already gone, back to her chores. You looked at Jaken swiftly, he was knocked out and the flower pedals were in his mouth, nose and ears. You let out a low growl as you realized the danger of the situation, Jaken might not be strong, but he could easily beat a low demon as an ogre with his staff. You used your speed to get down to the garden as quickly as possible, you smelled the ogre was getting close and that he was probably attracted by the scent of human flesh. You thought about the last, what would he think of the other girl? She wasn't human, not anymore... As you walked out in to the gardens in a normal pace, you could sense that the demon was retreating, he had seen you. Now that he knows about that girl he could become a real threat, you thought. You saw the surprise on the girls face as you pinned her to a tree by her throat and she gave a little shriek You looked at Rin and said with a cold voice "Go to your room Rin." She replied fast with "Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama..." she nodded and took off. You looked at the girl again, you could sense her hidden powers, you noticed she had more energy surrounding her then this morning. Her powers must be awakening, you thought. She looked back at you and you dropped her. She looked up at you and you saw some fear in her eyes.

Your P.O.V.

You looked up at Sesshoumaru and you saw his eyes twinkle. You tried to move yourself to tree so you could rest against it; you rubbed your throat as you did. Sesshoumaru lowered himself to your level. He cupped your chin as he looked into your eyes. "Don't you ever disable the only protection Rin has when I'm not around." his words were almost dripping with venom and his grip tightened, your lower jaw now hurting from the tension. He led go of your jaw with a sling, making your head go to the right. He walked towards Jaken and he stood towering over him. He signed as he raised his foot and letting it drop on its chest. This resulted in Jaken jumping upwards coughing flower pedals and almost choking on them, they were coming out of his nose too, with added slime...

Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken up and told him to go to Rin. Jaken, still half-choking, picked up his staff from under the flowers and wobbled off as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru looked into the forest and then back at you again. "Go inside, I'll deal with you later." you nodded and growled to your sticks and got up. Just when you were only 10 meters from the door you looked back at Sesshoumaru and you saw he had his sword unsheathed. Lakeisha ran across the field and she slowed down close to you "Get inside, demons are coming!" and she helped you through the door. You saw how a huge troll like being stepped onto the grounds, you saw many other eyes in the darkness of the forest and you swallowed, ok...now I get Sess's reaction, you thought. As Sesshoumaru started killing the demons that were coming, you and Lakeisha looked almost paralysed at some sort of snake-man demon. The demon looked like a man, except that the legs were one long snake's tail. At the same moment Lakeisha came back to her senses and pulled you into the castle, the snake demon launched itself towards your neck. But then you felt two new hands on your shoulders and you were grabbed away from Lakeisha as you lifted into the air. You saw the snake demon getting hit by the energy whip of Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was getting small fast as the flying demon raised in height quickly. You were beginning to feel a bit light-headed and suddenly you saw Sesshoumaru as a small puppet coming through the air. He's jumping after me, you thought as you saw Sesshoumaru's image grew from an ant to a medium doll. The demon was still gaining height and Sesshoumaru wasn't. You suddenly felt a burning sensation of immense pain and you saw the claw-like hands of the flying demon had dug themselves into your shoulder. Blood was dripping all over your kimono and you screamed out in immense pain. The altitude wasn't helping either, as the demon was getting so high that it became very hard to breathe. The demon dug his claws even deeper and at that moment you felt your whole body twist from the inside and there was an explosion of heat. You're vision clouded and became black as you felt the claws going out of your shoulder, letting you go. The heat was gone and all you could feel now was immense pain, dizziness from the lack of air and an incoming immense headache. The air was racing by your ears and you knew you were falling to the ground. It felt like your head exploded and your stomach was also falling, only a few meters above you. You were in freefall and you were embraced by total darkness as your consciousness slipped away.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

You killed the few demons that were stupid enough to come out of the forest. You sliced a crow demon in two in the air and you turned around and you saw a snake-demon. It stared at the girl and the servant. The moment the servant tried to drag her in as fast as she could, the demon attacked and you quickly got out your energy whip and killed it. At the same moment you realised a flying demon was waiting for that to happen and it seared down and grabbed the girl out of the servant's arms and flew higher and higher. You responded quickly, killing the remaining few lower demons with your whip. You told the servant to go inside and warn the guards. You then quickly took off after the demon and you had to jump to get close to it, but it was gaining height much too fast and you couldn't keep up. You heard a scream in the distance and a moment later there was a burst of energy and you lost your balance for a second. You landed on the ground and you looked up, you saw the demon guts going everywhere and the girl was plummeting to the ground. It... Exploded, you thought. You looked at the falling girl and you realised she was unconscious now. You sprinted towards her and grabbed her out of the air. Her body seemed to pulse with energy, which was slowly fading away. You quickly went back to the castle to see if anymore demons had come. The girl breathed heavily in your arms as you jumped back. What strange power lies within this being, you thought as the energy pulse weakened more.


	8. Chapter 8

You entered your grounds and you saw your men everywhere. You saw that nobody was seriously injured. You walked slowly towards the castle and you saw your best man running towards you. He bowed and said "Some more minor demons came out of the forest after you left M'lord. But we fought them all off. Nobody is hurt seriously, only Hakuro got a hard blow to the head and he's knock out." You nodded at the report and the soldier stepped aside. You walked towards the doors and a servant opent them. "Is she alright M'Lord?" she asked as she looked at the girl. "I feel like it is my fault, I couldn't move M'Lord." she said and you could hear her voice trembling. You stood still and you saw that the servant was looking at the floor. "Snake demons always paralyze their victims with there gaze... It was good that you got out of it. You did what you could and I won't punish you." you said in monotone. The girl looked at you and she nodded "Thank you Sesshoumaru-Sama" "Before you go, I want you to make a bath ready and to get some herbs to threat this girls wounds." "Hai M'Lord" she said and walked away. You looked down at the girl, blood from her shoulders has dripped all over your clothes now. You walked to her room and on the way you saw Rin in the hallway running towards you. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" and she came to a full stop next to you. "Is Aislinn-san alright?" she asked with her sweet voice. You looked at Rin and you saw that she was very sad. "Aislinn will be alright Rin." you said to her and Rin looked at Aislinn and she saw all the blood. "Oh! Does that hurt Lord Sesshoumaru?" and she pointed at her shoulder. "Not now Rin; she is asleep, but when she wakes up it might. So that's why she needs rest and her wounds treatment. So go to your room and play." "Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama." and she ran passed you and went around the corner. You had to suppress a smile; the little human child was always so full of energy and innocence. You walked further and entered her room. You gave her a nice room, much nicer than any servant. She deserves it, you thought and you looked at your half arm. She will learn to control her powers and heal it further, you thought. You walked over to the connected bathroom and the door was already open. You saw Lakeisha was already busy with the herbs, she was making a cream. Another servant was making the bath ready and you laid the girl on a table. "Wash her and clean her wounds properly. I'll be back later." you said to the servants. They anserd at the same time with "Hai, M'Lord." You walked out of the room while the servants began washing her and cleaning the huge wounds on both shoulders.

You were busy in your study all day. It seemed all demons that had noticed the girl's presence were killed by your men. You were glad it was so; you wanted to figure out what the girl was before anyone outside the castle would know. You walked out of your study and went to the library. You opened the heavy doors and saw all the books. The walls were full of them and you knew some were ages old. A servant was cleaning the bookshelves, taking out a book, cleaning its spot and then the book self. You walked to one of the bookshelves and searched for a book about rare demon kinds. You updated most of the books every week. You even wrote a part about what you knew of Naraku. He seemed to be unique, yet his powers weren't. You hoped you could find something about the girl's powers. You called for the servant. " Sabchi, come here." you heard her laying down a book and she walked over to you "Hai M'Lord?" and she bowed. "I want you to bring me every book on rare demons and rare powers." "Yes M'Lord" and she walked away to another bookshelf, taking out a book and putting it back. You walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the many pillows and blankets. Sabchi came back with five books. "Here you are M'Lord. Ill go look for more now." You nodded and opened one of the books. The fire was nice and warm and you started to search.

It was almost midnight and you still haven't found anything. Sabchi was helping you, but she had found nothing either. You signed and laid down the book. "M'Lord! I think I found something." You looked at the girl, she was shining of joy. "It says something about a demon girl that could heal even the oldest and biggest wounds. Onetime she even grew the legs of a warrior back!" Sabchi offered you the book and you took it from her hands and you read the part about the girl. The girl was named Emiko, meaning blessed. The girl lived three hundred years ago, though. However, the more you read about Emiko, the less she looked like Aislinn. She had great healing powers, probably the same as the girl has. But Emiko only had that power and every time she healed someone she became weaker and with big healings she even past into a coma. After she grew the legs of the warrior back she went into a coma for a month. You then came across her cause of death. Her lover had died and when she successfully brought him back to life, she had to pay with her own. You thought of the girl and of Emiko. They both have resembling healing powers, but the girls powers are still just awakening so they could become even greater... And then there was the energy blast before she fell from the sky... She had blown the flying demon into little pieces... You were planning to search for that now. You looked at Sabchi and you saw her eyes were quite tired and you thought she could use a little reward for her findings. "Sabchi, when were done you can have a week rest as a reward." The girl looked happy and she anserd with a big smile "Thank you M'Lord." She grabbed another book and started to search again. You went through the book with Emiko and read about the other rare and unique demons of that time. You went on for hours without results and you saw Sabchi was almost falling asleep. You stood up "Sabchi, put the fire out and go to your bed, leave the books. You have the whole week to yourself." "Hai M'Lord and thank you again." she bowed and walked over to the fire. You walked out of the room and returned to your sleeping chamber. You opened the heavy doors to your huge room and you had to resist letting yourself fall onto the bed. You undressed and got under the covers. You thought of everything that happened that day and you looked at your half arm. You fell into a dreamless sleep, only to be awakened by a presence in the room.

You straightened up evidently and in the moonlight you saw the form of a girl, floating in the middle of the room. The girl looked at you and you saw it was Aislinn. This girl is even stranger then I thought... The girl was floating across the room and she was looking at you all the time and you noticed you could see right through her. You raised a brow, she isn't really here? You stood up, but just as the blankets rolled off you, you remembered you were naked and you quickly grabbed them. You looked at the girl as you hold the blankets and you saw her eyes had grown and even in her transparent appearance you could see her cheeks glowing red. "Girl, what are you doing here?" you asked the girl. The girl floated a bit wobbly and her lips moved, but no sound passed. She seems to hear me, but she's unable to produce sound... you thought. "If you understand me nod." the girl nodded. This was getting frustrating. You grabbed your clothes and put them on so quick, she possibly only saw a kind of blur. You told her to follow you and you walked out into the hallway. The girl floated next to you and her cheeks were still red. You opened the door to her chamber and you saw the girl lying peacefully asleep in her bed, her wounds bounded. The girl floating besides you looked scared and she floated towards herself in the bed. Her hands touched the sheets and her head, going through them. Her mouth was open and she looked at you in panic. At that moment she started to fade away and the girl in the bed turned. You walked over to the girl, she was still sleeping. You gently grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "Wake up." you said. They girl kept breathing in the same pattern and she didn't wake up. So she's still in the light coma... You were puzzled about what just happened, but you walked back to your own room. You wanted to get some more sleep, but you knew that morning was only a few hours away. You signed as you got under the covers again and you closed your eyes.

Your P.O.V.

You woke up all stiff and you blinked a few times. The light was stopped by a curtain, but it was still quite light in your room. This isn't my room, you though. You looked around and then you remembered everything. Waking up in the cold, meeting Sesshoumaru, the gang, the destroyed future, the flowers, the demons... You looked at your shoulders, they were bounded. Then you remembered you're dream. You looked around you; it was exactly like in your dream. You remembered how you saw Sesshoumaru in your dream and you smiled. You knew you were dreaming at that moment and you wanted to explore the castle. You somehow knew were his room was. It was a nice dream, you thought. Except for that last part, that was scary. You remembered how you saw yourself asleep and when you looked at Sesshoumaru he saw it too. You yawned and your stomach rumbled. You also felt that your throat was very dry and the extreme pressure on your blather. You quickly stepped out of bed and you noticed you were naked; so you just dragged the sheets along. You walked to the door and you opened it. It was the hallway. Damn, you thought and you quickly walked to the other door. You almost tripped because of the sheets. You opened the door and you saw a very big bathroom. You walked in and closed the door. You looked around, bathtub, cabins, chairs... You saw one chair that had a wooden box instead of legs and you walked over. It had an opening. A feudal era toilet, you thought. You saw the box had a door and you opened it out of curiosity. And you saw... a bucket. You're eyes widened, A BUCKET? You thought. But the pressure on your blather was getting bigger and you didn't care anymore. You closed the door and sat on the chair. You were still holding onto the sheets. You looked around for toilet paper. Doubt if they have that, you thought. You did saw a little basket with small pieces of cloth. Ok, I think those will do, you thought. Just as you stood up and wondered what to do with the bucket the bathroom door swung open and you jumped.


End file.
